The Christmas Gift
by Prpl Grl
Summary: Neji wanted to get something special for Shikamaru this Christmas, but this is not what he had in mind.... Yaoi, Language, Lemon !Mature Audiences ONLY!


The Christmas Gift

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea," Hyuga Neji whispered, pale eyes drifting over the contents of the store, a light blush attacking his cheeks as the few other customers gave him curious glances. He fidgeted in an uncomfortable fashion, sticking close to the ninja who had practically dragged him kicking and screaming into the lewd shop.

Hyuga Hinata rolled her equally light eyes, causing her cousin to frown. "You're the one who asked for my help," she replied, not even gracing the older shinobi with a glance. She selected an outfit from a circular rack and looked it over. Giving a small shake of her head after a moment of consideration, she placed the article back. "I can understand wanting to give Shikamaru something special for Christmas and that's why we're here."

Neji sighed in slight defeat and followed her to another rack of outfits. "I still don't like it." He couldn't even fathom walking into such an establishment either; what would Hiashi think if he knew his daughter and nephew were at a… _porn_ store? It was true he had asked his cousin to help him in looking for a gift for his boyfriend, but never had he expected the once-so-shy-she-could-barely-talk Hinata to take him to such a place.

He was actually starting to miss the hesitant, stuttering girl he knew.

They moved to yet another rack out of the dozens the shop had, Neji not really liking where his cousin's train of thought was going. At first the outfits were just barely any clothing at all, but now they were starting to get into the more feminine designs. His eyes widened when Hinata grabbed a little schoolgirl costume with an extremely short skirt and pressed it against his chest, looking him over.

"What are you doing?!" he whispered harshly, the light color on his cheeks darkening considerably.

"Trying to see if it would look good on you," she replied evenly with a small shrug before shaking her head again and putting the article back.

Neji inwardly sighed in relief. "I am not wearing a skirt!" the older ninja said sternly, still keeping his voice down. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm a man!"

Hinata snorted in suppressed laughter, making Neji's cheeks warm further, as she strolled to another area of clothing. "Yes, you're a man, a man with a great set of legs that you should show off."

Neji could feel his ears burn at his cousin's words and he stood frozen for a moment, staring at the younger Hyuga with a shocked and abashed expression. He had never heard her say such things before. '_Must be that damn Inuzuka rubbing off on her,_' he thought.

Hinata smiled in amusement at her cousin and shrugged once more. "Don't know why it's a surprise to you, nii-san. I've always envied those legs you've got and I have a pretty good suspicion that Shikamaru can't get enough of those legs either."

The older Hyuga crossed his arms and scowled. Yup, definitely Inuzuka's influence. He followed her around for a few more minutes before a short, dark haired woman walked up to them. She brightly smiled at them, Neji noticing the nametag to say "Maki."

"Hello, Hinata-san!" she said brightly, giving the younger ninja a hug. "You haven't been here in a long while; I was getting worried!"

'_No wonder she's so comfortable here,_' Neji thought as the girls got into some idle chatter, '_Hinata's been here so much she knows the people working at this place._'

"Well, I'm glad to see you're doing well, Hinata-san," Maki continued, holding the woman Hyuga's hand. "So, looking for something special to please Kiba-kun today?"

"A-actually," Hinata whispered, eyes glancing over to her cousin, "I'm here with Neji nii-san; he would like something for his boyfriend."

Neji wanted to bolt right there, when Maki's deep green eyes locked onto him, giving his body a slow inspection. It honestly did feel like she was molesting him with her gaze, especially once a wide smile spread on her thin lips. This woman seemed to be the ultimate evil Neji had been warned about while growing up.

"I think I have just the thing," Maki whispered, quickly walking to a shelf on the far wall and returning with a package wrapped in red. With that same smile on her face, she handed it to Neji and pulled him to a corner of the store, where there were several dressing rooms with black doors. "You should try it on," the woman suggested, opening a door for him. "I'm usually good at picking out a person's size, but better be safe!"

A pale eye twitched as that utterly evil smile continued to be pointed at him and he glanced over to the younger Hyuga, hoping to find some help, but she merely mirrored the expression and shooed him into the tiny room. Neji had no choice but to give in, slowly removing his clothing and taking the outfit out of the red packaging. He very carefully put it on, trying not to rip the material, no matter how uncomfortable he was.

Once it was place over his pale flesh, the first thing he noticed was how nicely it fit; Maki really did pick out the correct size. '_What on odd ability,_' he mused before turning to look at the full-length mirror. Neji could feel his face burn as he looked at his reflection; it was too embarrassing! It wasn't even the fact that he was wearing something a girl would wear; it had more to do with the fact that he found Hinata was right. He _did_ have nice legs.

XXXXX

Nara Shikamaru was starting to get a little concerned. Well, if the truth were told, he was already concerned and had been for a few hours. He had just left the big Christmas Eve bash Ino and Sakura put together every year on the holiday and he was feeling quite buzzed from the sake he'd consumed, but it didn't take much thought for him to sober up. The entire time Shikamaru had been at the party, he noticed his boyfriend seemed spaced out. Neji wasn't paying attention to the many conversations floating around him, even the ones where people were addressing him, he just sat quietly at the bar drinking his liquor. Shikamaru also saw the light blush upon his pale face but simply blamed the alcohol, only now he was second-guessing it. His boyfriend had been nervous, although the Nara couldn't really fathom as to why.

He sighed heavily as he rounded the final corner before reaching the apartment he shared with his lover. The only thing he could guess that would get the Hyuga so uncomfortable would be this special Christmas present Neji mentioned prior to leaving the party early. He had told Shikamaru not to come home too soon, so the Nara had stayed an extra hour and a half, consuming more sake and continually wondering what was wrong with his lover. It was not often Neji got nervous and all it really accomplished was unnerving Shikamaru. He couldn't help worrying over the older ninja, but he wished he wouldn't. There was no point in distressing over a man who could take care of himself.

Shikamaru shook his head as he came upon his apartment building. '_I feel like such a fucking wife,_' he inwardly complained, reaching for his keys. '_Plus if it looks like he won't talk about it, then I'll have to pry it out of him. Damn troublesome boyfriend._' He opened the door with a scowl on his face, but after taking off his coat and scarf, Shikamaru walked into the living room to find a curious sight. A dark eyebrow lifted on his forehead as he gazed upon a trail made from a blanket of fake snow; the glitter imbedded in the cottony material shimmering from the Christmas tree lights in the corner. A little sign was hanging from the arm of the couch, where the trail started, and he picked it up to read it better.

"Follow the Trail to Your Christmas Present"

"Interesting," Shikamaru whispered, eyes tracking the white through the room until it disappeared into the dark hallway. He placed the sign back onto the couch and very carefully walked upon the fake snow, mind going crazy with the possibilities. What could his lover be up to? Neji had never been so extravagant before; the Nara was half expecting to get jumped as the rounded the corner into the hall. His expression merely turned into extreme confusion as he could see the bedroom door at the end of the trail; it was closed and a big green bow had been taped to its surface.

As Shikamaru approached, he saw a tag hanging from the bow, which upon further inspection had his name on it causing a sly grin to spread on his face. If their bedroom was the present, Neji probably had some very erotic ideas in mind for the night. The Nara started getting excited at the thought; it had been some time since they'd had a night full of sexual exploits.

Not wanting to startle his boyfriend, Shikamaru knocked on the door, immediately hearing muffled noises from behind the wood. "Shikamaru?" Neji's voice called.

"Yeah, Neji," the Nara replied, not being able to keep the eagerness from his tone. "Can I come in?"

There was a small moment of silence. "I-if you want your gift."

Shikamaru chuckled. "You know I do." He slowly opened the door, eyes first falling upon the bed; its headboard dressed up with deep green garland, holly, and mistletoe with a few candles giving off a soft glow, but what he saw next made all thought process halt.

Neji stood beside the bed, wearing little red slippers, which had a white puff balls on the top of each foot; red stockings ran up long, slender, sexy legs to end mid-thigh, Shikamaru just catching a glimpse of the straps from a garter belt to keep the stockings in place. His wide eyes gazed over the red outfit his lover wore, a little red dress with white, fluffy trim and short, exposing his legs perfectly while still making the Nara want to see more. The cute little getup was completed with a top, cutoff mid-torso with long sleeves and hood in the same color scheme, which framed his face in a cute puffy whiteness, the ends of his long hair peeking out beneath the hood only adding to the hotness.

Shikamaru's heart tripled its pace at the sight, immediately sending as much blood as it could to his already painful erection. His eyes kept wandering up and down his lover's legs, not being able to wait for long to have them entwined about his waist, skirt pulled up around Neji's hips as he was pounded into again and again.

The Nara swallowed thickly, one of his hands quickly grasping his hardened member through his pants and holding it tight with a small moan as he pushed back his premature orgasm. His eyes shot to his lover's face in the attempt, smiling softly as Neji's cheeks were the color of holly berries, pale eyes averted and an uncomfortable pout upon his pretty lips. Shikamaru had to laugh a bit as he saw the Hyuga try to pull the skirt down, confirming the younger ninja's suspicion of uneasiness. '_He's too fucking cute._'

As Neji shifted his feet, the shoes clacking softly against the wood floor, Shikamaru walked over to the older ninja, not being able to stop his eyes from drifting over his lover again and again.

"Stop looking at me like that," the Hyuga whispered, cheeks darkening further and pale orbs gazing at the ground.

Shikamaru smirked. "Like what?"

Neji sighed sharply. "Like I'm a piece of meat or something you can't wait to eat up. It's embarrassing."

"How so?" the younger ninja asked, cocking his head to the side and releasing his straining erection to wrap his arms around his lover's waist. The velvety material beneath his fingers made his hands wander over the red clothing.

The Hyuga bowed his head slightly, pale hands still trying to get the skirt to lengthen. "It makes me feel… like you want a woman."

"Never," Shikamaru whispered, leaning his head forward to bring his face a breath away from Neji's. "You look a hell of a lot better than any woman in this outfit."

A small smile touched Neji's lips, pale eyes locking onto his lover's. "Really?"

"Of course," the Nara replied, giving his boyfriend a gentle kiss. "I almost came when I saw you; you make me so hot, Neji."

"Then I should help you cool off." The Hyuga finally stopped fidgeting with the skirt to reach up and start unbuttoning the younger ninja's shirt, Shikamaru quickly catching on and releasing his lover to undo his belt and pull down the zipper on his pants. It didn't take long before Shikamaru was standing in the buff, dark eyes noticing the older shinobi shifting his feet with a pained expression on his pretty face.

"You all right?" the Nara asked, giving his lover a worried glance.

Neji shrugged a little. "These shoes are a bit uncomfortable."

Shikamaru smirked. "Then you should sit down." He grabbed Neji's hand and took the few steps to the bed, sitting upon the sheets and pulling the older man into his lap.

The Hyuga straddled his thighs, reaching back a moment to slip the shoes from his feet before wrapping his arms around Shikamaru's neck.

"Better?" the shadow wielder asked, placing his arms back around his lover's waist.

"Very much so," Neji responded softly, slowly dipping his head and planting his lips upon Shikamaru's. Shikamaru moaned in appreciation, pulling the older man closer as a hot tongue slid into his mouth. One of his hands roamed down to feel up the Hyuga's thigh, loving the contrasting feel of the rough leggings to smooth skin. Curious fingers trailed underneath the short skirt, slowly grazing over delectable flesh of Neji's ass and reaching across the cleft between cheeks and coming to a very hot realization.

Shikamaru pulled away a moment to give the Hyuga a surprised expression. "Neji…" he breathed, fingers searching for some kind of undergarment, which didn't seem to be there.

The deep blush on Neji's face returned as he looked away a moment. "I-I… didn't have anything that went with it so… I just…."

The Nara released a small moan, leaning forward to kiss and suck along his lover's slender neck, his other hand reaching up to pull down the hood hiding all that glorious hair from his fingers. He pulled back a few moments later, his hand trailing the soft strap, which wrapped around Neji's neck to keep the little dress in place, Shikamaru noticing a tiny bell hiding innocently within the white fluffy trim where the strap was sown into the outfit. Shikamaru smirked at the cuteness of it, flicking it with his finger and enjoying the jingling sound it made.

"Shikamaru…."

The shadow wielder looked up at his lover to see his eyes pleading with him, hazed over with lust as he pushed his hips roughly against Shikamaru's. Another moan slipped from his lips when he felt Neji's hardened member slide against his. He smirked again, the hand that wasn't up his lover's skirt immediately tangling within chocolate tresses as he pulled him down for another kiss.

Their lips remained locked for several minutes, Shikamaru slowly leaning back until he fell onto the bed with Neji lying on top of him. He couldn't help but slightly chuckle into his lover's mouth when the Hyuga began to thrust his hips, rubbing their erections together. Shikamaru pulled up Neji's skirt so it pooled at his waist, both hands reaching down to gently squeeze the warm flesh of his lover's ass. A groan rumbled into his throat for his efforts, Neji pulling away a moment later to gaze into the Nara's eyes.

"Please," he whispered breathlessly, "I need you inside me, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru chuckled, running his hands up his lover's body to cup cutely flushed cheeks. "Get the lube," he gently requested.

The Hyuga nodded, quickly moving away to kneel at the edge of the bed and opening a drawer on the nightstand, shuffling impatiently through its contents. Shikamaru simply enjoyed the view of Neji's ass displayed before him, the straps from the red garter belt running down over each cheek to clasp onto the leggings reminding him of the edges of a path; the target being the little puckered entrance twitching in anticipation. The Nara's erection jerked in reaction and he reached down to gently stroke himself as his lover finally found the bottle and crawled back to him.

Neji again straddled the younger ninja, handing Shikamaru the lubrication before kissing him passionately again, moaning and panting as he was quickly stretched.

Shikamaru _wanted_ to draw out the time, to tease his lover and make him beg over and over again to be taken, but the Nara was getting close already; that sexy little outfit surely was too much for him. He removed his fingers and lubed up his straining member, carefully guiding Neji's hips and lowering him onto heated flesh. Shikamaru had to keep his breathing in check to be sure he didn't explode too early again, silently grateful they took a moment to make sure the Hyuga was ready before either moved.

It was only a few moments before Neji's movements became frantic; raising and lowering himself at a frenzied pace. Shikamaru loved the sight of his boyfriend like this; eyes closed, cheeks flushed, lips parted as moans and gasps escaped them, his hair bouncing around to frame his face perfectly. The little bell upon the Hyuga's chest jingled constantly, though Shikamaru doubted his lover noticed at all as his speed faltered a bit.

Shikamaru took his opportunity while Neji was somewhat dazed and flipped them over. The older ninja made a small noise of surprise, but immediately entwined his long legs around Shikamaru's waist and grasped the Nara's shoulders with pale hands. He continued to moan as the younger man began thrusting roughly within his lover, the sight of Neji's hair fanned out against the sheets with an expression of pure bliss on his face and the red outfit clinging to pale skin with the skirt hiked up around his hips making Shikamaru's orgasm come up fast.

The Nara leaned forward to whisper into Neji's ear, "I'm going to come, Neji. Fuck… seeing you in this hot little dress is going to push me over the edge...." He pulled back just in time to see Neji arch upwards, a loud moan escaping his mouth as his seed shot from his twitching penis, Shikamaru not far behind. He shoved his erection into Neji harshly once more, biting back a groan as he released his seed deep into his lover.

Both panted for several moments, Shikamaru eventually grabbing the blanket and helping Neji the lie against the pillows before covering them in the soft fabric. He grinned tiredly when the older man lied along his side, placing an arm over his bare chest.

"Merry Christmas, Shikamaru," Neji whispered, settling in when the Nara wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Merry Christmas Neji," Shikamaru replied just as quietly, again loving the feel of the sexy little outfit against his skin as his lover fell into slumber. The Nara tried to calm his mind enough for sleep as well, but he found it difficult; all he could see when he closed his eyes was Neji standing before him in a short skirt and leggings.

Despite the fact that he probably wouldn't be sleeping very well that night, Shikamaru came to the conclusion that this had to be the best Christmas gift he had ever gotten in his life. He wondered, though, how it could be topped.

The End!

A/N: This story was based off lazynara's art on DeviantArt, which you can find here: .com/art/Ho-Ho-106376828

Please leave a review and have a Happy Holiday Season!!


End file.
